Desires
by Catzbanana
Summary: During sakura's mission given by tsunade, things happen. Things she had never thought would happen. Sasuke had it all in mind, but does sakura still approve of such things? (( M for later lemons ))


**_Read at your own risk. _**

**_Nope, this isn't my first fic, i have deleted about all of the ones i have written. _**

**_The reason to that is because after reading them weeks later i deeply regretted ever writing those._**

**_If i'm correct, Sasuke,sakura and about everyone else in this story (when they're older) are about the same age which is 19, sasuke's nor naruto's parents die either. now let me try to not get any characters out of hand like usual /sigh._**

**_The story belongs to me, but all other rights belong to my dear Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Ty for reading and tolerating my terrible writing._**

**_-Moe~_**

* * *

Sasuke, sakura and naruto have all known each other since they were little. They met when they were about 5 months old, considering their parents had a very well relationship. Mikoto, Mebuki and Kushina were close, usually they would visit each other to talk and do, things, like family reunions and such. Specially when they found out all 3 were pregnant. Their husbands were busy men and they took the opportunity to have fun as much as they could, they planned on their names, which would be Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

When those kids were born, the only problem was that naruto and sasuke didn't get much along. They managed to be best friends though. It sort of what you call, being so alike that you repel each other, like magnets. Sakura was the one who kept them away from each other as they fought, though both showed different feelings towards her. The moms noticed this but the two boys were completely oblivious of their feelings, specially sasuke, which refused to feel any sort of things like that towards anybody at all. Itachi gave him little hints of the sort, which he ended up regretting because he had just made his brother even more unaware. Either way, both never actually understood why they were like this. Until they were older.

''Naruto!'' Sakura, as mentioned earlier was always trying to stop their fights. Mostly aiming Naruto, who was the Hot head. ''Why are you scolding me ? Why not sasuke, he was fighting too you know.'' ''You don't understand, usually, you're the main cause for all the problems, it would only make sense for me to get mad at you and not him.''

Naruto never liked how sakura was over protective of sasuke, he felt jealousy, he was angered at the thought of her actually liking the chicken haired bastard, but he never asked her, not wanting to anger her any further, knowing it would. So he just kept quiet. He glared angered at the raven haired 19 year old. Sasuke had grown to be pretty tall, about 5'11, Naruto following being 5'10 and sakura 5'8 1/2. Sasuke was a fit man, with snow-like pale skin and dark under eyes which made him look even more attractive than he already was,just like naruto who hadn't changed much, except his height. It's true he did look somewhat older but it wasn't such a drastic change in appearance unlike sakura who had probably changed the most. The little girl we all have known with short hair, flat chested and manly didn't seem like that at all anymore. She grew stronger, perhaps the rumors about her becoming stronger than tsunade were true. Sakura's hair had grown much more than it was before, now it reached all the way down almost reaching her hips, she had bangs wich crossed to the side of her face. Her chest did grow much more, they were, to be exact a d cup. Much larger than when she was a kid, her waist was also slimmer with her hips wider. Her skin was a pale lily color, bringing out her light green orbs. She was beautiful, a perfect wife if you must say.

Sakura sighed in frustration and walked away from the two. ''W-where are you going, sakura-chan ?'' Naruto ran towards her, with sasuke watching, amused at how the girl had grown up. ''Tsunade asked me to go on a mission at night, i need to see her to know what it's about''

'' A mission ?'' Sasuke asked '' At this time of the year, what does that woman need ?''

''Beats me'' Sakura turned around and looked at the suspicious male. ''Well, i'll be back'' She then disappeared in the crowd, running. Sakura had grown out of her childish self, she was a bit more simple now. She wore a short red kimono which she kept open, a tube top with black high waisted shorts, she was also wearing fish net stockings and her boots. When she reached tsunade's office, she knocked, receiving a reply of approval. She stepped in and greeted her master.

''Sakura, your mission isn't going to be a very tough one, considering almost all of us are in vacation, i figured maybe you could just get me the sake i've always wanted from the waterfall village. It's apparently a sake waterfall, hard to miss, smells pretty strong too. I'd thank you if you bring as much as you can, bring whoever you want with you.'' Sakura nodded as tsunade handed her over 5 boxes filled with sake containers. A sweat drop appearing on the back of her head as she stared at them. She surprisingly, with her super human strength picked all of the stacked boxes and headed out the office. On her way out she saw sasuke and naruto, gasping.

'' What are you doing here ?!'' Sakura asked surprised.

''We're here to help you, duh, ne sasuke ?''

'' Hn.''

''I don't need any hel-'' sakura was cut off when she noticed the boys carrying some of the boxes.

''Hn.'' Sasuke cut her off, giving her one of those what's-the-mission looks.

'' Fill the sake containers at the sake waterfall, apparently there's one in waterfall village, it's going to take a while.'' Sakura sighed and thanked the both of them for helping her carry the boxes. They headed out the office, each carrying boxes. They left the village running trying to speed it up much as possible knowing that this village was far away. It would take them hours at the least to get there, days at most. Sakura and naruto were having short conversations wich were completely irrelevant to the situation they were in. Sasuke, like usual kept quiet listening to what they were talking about until he heard something that caught his attention.

''Sakura-chan, who do you like '' Naruto asked sakura with a toothy grin. Sakura blushed and turned away from him '' e-eh !? why ?!'' Naruto just kept looking at the other while running, she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but she didn't. She sighed and yelled at him ''IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU PERVERTED FREAK'' suddenly sasuke had lost interest in them, for a second he thought she was going to tell naruto but she didn't. Why would he be interested in who she likes anyway ? it's not like he has anything to do with her/to her. Or does he ?

**_Hours later_**

''I'm hungry .. and kinda tired.'' Naruto complained. His stomach was rumbling terribly loud so they decided to get to a hotel as soon as possible. Luckily they had found one near them, so they headed there. ''ugh naruto, you're such a pain !? CAN'T YOU HOLD IT ANY LONGER ?!'' ''eh . . sorry but no . .'' Naruto finished his sentence as he walked inside the hotel, greeting the owner and checking in for the 3. It was quite expensive, though sasuke paid for 2 rooms.

''Why did you only pay for 2 ?'' naruto asked, knowing this was quite odd from sasuke. Usually he would get 1 for all 3 or 3 for each one.

''Because i don't want to sleep with you, dobe.''

''EH !? SO YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP BY YOURSELF ? GREEDY TEME.''

''No, i'm sleeping with sakura.''

Sakura blushed at the thought of her and sasuke sleeping together. She didn't refuse it, agreeing that naruto would snore loudly and annoy the other two. ''fine'' naruto snapped. ''but you better not do what i told you earlier''

'What i told you earlier ?' sakura thought 'were these 2 arguing over something she was completely unaware of ?, whatever, it was probably something stupid again, as usual, naruto.'

The three headed up stairs, to their rooms, noticing that they were parallel to each other and the end of the hall. Sasuke and naruto closing the doors behind them, giving each other death glares. Of course, sakura not noticing.

''Eh? is there something wrong ?'' She asked, looking back at the tall male.

He slowly shook his head responding her question. ''why?''

''No reason'' She sighed as she placed the boxes down by the wall. She sat on the bed and took her boots off, she turned around noticing there was only one bed there. Reacting to this, she gasped, puzzled. ''sasuke-kun, why is there only one bed ?''

''i don't know, because the owner wanted there to be only one bed?'' He mocked his teammate. He chuckled in a low husky voice. ''big deal, we'll just have to sleep on that bed.''

''i'll . . go shower, i guess.'' The older teen nodded in approval, watching her sway her way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

''Hn.''

Sakura was nervous, she would be sleeping with sasuke, the person she's had red feelings for him like many other girls. No way would she just accept it all like this. Her breath quickened trying to relieve her mind. She undressed herself as she waited for the tub to fill up, sticking her foot in to check the temperature. She sat down trying to get rid of all her stress, but failed. She dipped herself in the tub planning to stay in for a while thinking.

* * *

/Laughs\ I'll end that chapter here i suppose. Ta-ta for now ~ ty for reading.


End file.
